The Chief
by Novi Zemog
Summary: I never told him but he was my silent comfort and now...he's gone. The dog tags were all I had left John, all that could remind me of Spartan 117.-Follow a journey of self discovery, danger, and loss. UP FOR ADOPTION!


**Novi: Hello readers this is another story that is soon to be unfinished. Well that wouldn't be the case If I got some good reviews. What's the point of writing if no one reads? Well enough of that! Time for what every one is waiting for!**

**Disclaimer:Master Cheif belongs to Bunguie and Microsoft. I wish I owned the Chief though. That would be one tough body guard.**

* * *

It feels weird knowing he's not here you know? That he's not here to protect us. Suddenly the house seems so empty without him. When I look at the stars I miss his voice telling me all the stories of the times he spent looking up at the stars when he was young. I missed it when he was here, I never told him but he was my silent comfort and now...he's gone.

I guess you don't know who I'm talking about, well some of you do. But I doubt any of you would believe me. Sometimes even I don't believe myself but then I look at the dog tags that had once been around his neck and I knew he was here. The dog tags were all I had left John, all that could remind me of Spartan 117. Now I know some of you skeptics are saying there is know way that I had met the legendary Master Chief but let me tell you it really did happen.

It happened when I was fourteen. I was outside laying on the roof of my house with a thin wind breaker on. It was the begging of summer and I had just barely passed the eighth grade. I was happy but my mother was disappointed that I didn't have the chance to walk with my class. My older brother was the shining star this time. He was going to start his senior year and then join the Marines. We were all afraid for him-even me-but I could never tell him that. I was joining the military to, but it was just so I could go to college cheap. My brother was going to be the noble soldier. And I, well I don't know what I'll become. I wanted to be a writer, I still do but my mother was always going on about how I could be so much more. And it shook my resolve.

So I just laid there staring up at the full moon. Thinking about my brother, my mother, and my future. Then the stars started falling. Each one passing through with a tail of blue fire. My mind went blank and I stared in awe realizing how small I was in the world. Then one started heading for me. I gave a yelp when I saw it pass over my head landing in the empty lot behind the house. I was silent, I was actually shock at how small it really was. I have seen pictures of star made craters bigger than cities. I absently wondered if my family was watching the shooting stars like I was while they were at Leslie's graduation party.

I got up and in an act of incredible stupidity I decided to check out the star. Despite my fears of so many other things, I wasn't afraid of this object that just fell from deep space. What if was an alien or some weird unknown disease, I didn't know and I didn't think about it at the time. I just kept walking. I was in the lot slowly making my way to the crater no larger than my garage. As I got closer the heat increased ad I pulled the black wind breaker and tied it around my waist leaving me in my brother's old Marine Option shirt.

A light breeze momentarily parted the smoke or steam or what ever was billowing out of the crater, I leaned over and saw a dark figure laying in the crater instead of a meteor. My face paled and I let out a scream and ran to my house afraid the creature would wake and come after me. I got to my back door and tried to open it sadly it was locked. I dug through my pocket and fished out my key. With rushed and shaky hands I unlocked the door and ran in slamming and locking the door behind me.

I ran to my room with my knees weak with fear. Once I finally entered my dark room I realized the horror movie posters on my walls were a bad idea. I quickly closed the door to my room and went to the room at the end of the hall. My mother's room. It was covered in reds and golds wit animal prints here or there. I laid in her bed and curled up with the soft sheets surrounded by my mothers comforting scent and slowly drifted to sleep.

I was not prepared for the next morning.


End file.
